


A Lesson in Hand-holding

by HollyBrianne



Series: Dramione Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBrianne/pseuds/HollyBrianne
Summary: #100WordDrabbleChallenge in Dramione Fanfiction Writers, theme: fake dating. Birthday gift for niffizzle.





	A Lesson in Hand-holding

"Have you ever held a man's hand before, Granger?" Draco griped.

"Ah ah, we agreed to use first names. For realism," she chided, speaking low as another witch passed. "Besides, what's wrong with the way I hold hands?"

"Where do I start, _Hermione_? You swing your arm, you squeeze too tightly, you won't intertwine fingers..."

Suddenly her lips were on his. Draco pulled away, shocked.

"Granger, there isn't anyone around to see."

She laced their fingers. "I had to shush you somehow."

"Just for reference," he mused, "is that how you'll always quiet me? Because I can be quite chatty..."


End file.
